


so many beautiful things

by polyamory



Series: 30 days of tw femslash [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Femslash, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Texting, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based on <a href="http://lovblush.tumblr.com/post/131877034708/">this tumblr post</a>:<br/>I am on a bus right now, and there is this girl sitting next to me who is the most beautiful person ive ever seen. Her hair is red and the sun looks so nice hitting it. I really want to photograph her. She’s writing in a black journal, but I could only catch a glimpse of what she wrote. It said, “there are so many beautiful things in this world.” I think she is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so many beautiful things

A: I am on a bus right now, and there is this girl sitting across the aisle from me and she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen!!!

S: Calm down, Ally A. Don't be gay!

A: SCOTTT HELP!!!!! Her hair is red and the sun looks so nice hitting it. I really want to photograph her.

S: I'm at the front desk so don't mind if I don't reply right away.

A: K I'll just keep screaming into the void. Gosh! She's wearing this yellow beanie and it looks like she has a halo. I'm dying.

A: She's writing in a black journal, but I only caught a glimpse of what she's writing. It said, "there are so many beautiful things in this world." I think she's one of them. (Also her handwriting is really pretty. This girl might just be the most perfect person I have ever seen!)

S: So go talk to her!!!

A: AAAAAAAAHHHH I might!!

S: Fingers crossed

A: I asked her if I could take her picture! And she said YES!!!!

A: Her eyes are golden, Scott. Who has golden eyes??? She's too beautiful to be real.

A: I think she might be an angel.

S: Calm down, Ally.

A: She asked to see the picture and then laughed when I showed her my camera still works with film.

S: And how's her laugh?

A: Incredibly cute, I'm so glad you asked!

A: And yes, I know you're just mocking me now.

S: (:

A: She's telling me about what she's writing! I feel so blessed!!

A: HOLY SHITE SHE GOES TO OUR UNI

S: YAY ALLY

A: She's taking a creative writing class and she's just filling her daily writing prompt. It's 'beauty.'

S: Tell her she's beautiful.

A: I DID and she said I'm beautiful AS WELL!!!

S: Well, you are.

A: She's doing a double major in Biochem and Engineering Physics. She is SO SMART. Also, her name is Lydia isn't that the most beautiful name you've ever heard?!

S: Yes, of course.

A: She's telling me all about the different classes she's taking, she's so passionate!!!

A: She's taking an art class as well!!

S: Maybe you'll have a class together next semester.

A: !!!!! SIGH

A: She's letting me take more pictures and she looks so beautiful in this light!!

A: Scott, I s2g if you could see her right now!! She is glowing! And HER HAIR!!!

S: Well, ask her out on a date!

A: AAAAAAAAAAAH OKAY

A: Oh No!! It's her stop already! :(

A: She gave me her phone number but now she's gone. The bus just drove past her and she waved at me! But I'm still sad.

A: SCOTT!!!! SHE FORGOT HER BEANIE OH NO!!! I asked if she could take it off for some pics and now she left it on the bus. What do I do???

S: Well, text her. You can give it back to her in person and see her again!

A: That's a great idea Scott! You're the best!!

S: I know (:

A: Love you, Scotty!

S: Love you, Ally!

 

A: Hey! This is Allison, the photography major. We met yesterday, I don't know if you remember? You left your beanie on the bus. I thought maybe I could give it back to you over a cup of coffee? (or tea whichever you prefer)

L: Hello, Allison. Of course I remember you, you're pretty hard to forget. I'd love to meet for coffee (and to get my beanie back) but unfortunately my next week is looking pretty busy. How about the week after that?

A: Wednesday or Friday looks good for me. You have some big projects coming up?

L: Yeah, that and derby practice, so Friday is a no-go. But I can Wednesday.

A: Derby?

L: Yeah, I play roller derby.

A: That's so cool! (I mean, my knowledge pretty much ends with Whip It! but I've seen it about five times already, so...)

L: I get that a lot, tbh. But the movie is pretty inaccurate as far as one thing goes: there are Much More Lesbians on our team.

L: And it's more brutal. And sweaty.

A: Sounds like a fun time, all in all.

L: It is incredibly fun! Do you do any sports?

A: Yeah! I do archery and I run a women's self defense class on campus.

L: I think I've seen poster about that around campus.

A: Probably. I hang them practically everywhere.

L: It's a good thing tho. I might come around if I ever get the chance.

A: Feel free! We're always happy about new faces!!

L: Ugh!! This homework is kicking my ass. Let me die!

A: What is it? Maybe I can help?

L: Quantum Mechanics.....

A: Yeah, okay no. See this is why I'm majoring in photography.

L: Don't front, my friend Danny is studying music I know you art people have just as much work as the rest of us.

A: Dang, you caught me. It's true I really should be developing the pics for my lighting project.

A: They're the ones of you, btw.

L: Oh, you'll definitely have to let me sneak a peek at them when they're done!

A: I will! But for now I'll be in the dark room so I won't have my phone.

L: Alright. See your around, Allison.

A: See you :)

 

A: Hey! So sorry to be like this and I know it's really last minute but I can't make it tomorrow. Prof gave us a last minute assignment and I'll be out all day scouring for good pics.

A: Your pictures turned out really great though. I haven't had the chance to scan them yet but it's on my list.

L: No worries. We'll just have to reschedule.

A: Absolutely! Thanks for being so understanding!

 

L: Allison! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten in touch sooner. I'm spending Thanksgiving with my family but after that we'll definitely meet. Do you have any plans for the holidays?

A: Going home to my family, probably meeting some old high school friends. I've got some big deadlines coming up the week after so I should have some free time the week after that one.

L: Gotta hate teachers who put deadlines right after the holidays. But then again, gotta hate the holidays.

A: Not a family person I take it?

L: Not of my whole, extended family, all crammed together in a lake house with access to far too much alcohol.

A: Most of my family lives in France and they don't celebrate Thanksgiving so they never come around. I guess I'm just lucky that way.

L: You don't know how good you have it!

L: I still haven't packed yet and my flight leaves tomorrow.

A: At least you get to fly. I'll have to spend six hours in the car with my best friend (not so bad) and his annoying roommate (entirely bad).

L: I'll be sure to keep you in my thoughts when I'm drinking tomato juice above the clouds, then.

A: :P

A: Have a safe flight, Lydia.

L: Don't kill the annoying roommate on your road trip.

A: I'll try to restrain myself, thanks.

L: You're welcome :)

 

A: Happy Thanksgiving, Lydia! I hope your turkey turns out good.

L: Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Allison! And I hope it does because my mother hired a cook so...

A: Well then...

L: Yeah, I know. Believe me.

A: I thought my mother was a perfectionist, but clearly your mom is on a whole different level.

L: Yeah, no. I honestly can't remember the last time I saw her in a kitchen actually cooking.

L: Everyone's already getting drunk and we HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED EATING YET!!

A: Okay, so. Worst Thanksgiving ever? My dad invited my best friend, Scott, and his mom over because he thought Scott and I were dating. Which I did not realize until halfway through the dinner. Let's just say it was mildly awkward to explain.

L: Ahahahahaha okay that's actually so awkward.

A: I'm glad my misery could cheer you up.

L: Oh, turkey's all done. Gotta go!

A: Enjoy your meal!

L: You, too. Thanks!

 

L: Finally! Peace! Quiet!

A: Managed to get away?

L: Locked myself in my bedroom with a pumpkin pie and a bottle of wine.

A: Nice!

L: You watching the game?

A: Not really. Trying to stay awake cause if I nap now I won't sleep properly tonight.

L: Ah yes, the struggle.

L: Allison?

L: AAAAAAALLISON

L: FML YOU FELL ASLEEP

L: ALLISON WHYYYYYY

L: You know, Allison, you're really pretty. And your hair looked SO soft.

L: Can't wait to see you again, Allison!

L: Allison!! :( Wake up and answer me!!

L: Pffft nevermind I'm gonna nap.

L: Goodnight, wine. Goodnight, pie. Goodnight, Allison.

 

A: I can't believe you drunk-texted me in the middle of the day.

L: I can't believe you fell asleep on me in the middle of the day. >:(

A: Well now I'm awake and as predicted I can't fall asleep.

L: Ugh, yeah, me neither. You were right napping was a Bad Idea.

A: Now at least we can suffer together and I definitely won't fall asleep on you again.

L: What are you doing right now?

L: Genuinely asking, btw, not trying to sext you.

A: Lying in bed texting you. How bout you?

A: And I wouldn't mind, btw, if you were trying to sext me.

L: Not really in the mood, since I can hear my grand uncle snoring next door, but I'll keep it in mind. ;)

L: And I'm watching Star Trek reruns.

A: NICE!! Which channel? We can watch together.

A: Found it.

A: Aw man, I love this episode!

L: Same.

A: I still have your beanie, by the way. I washed it.

L: Yeah? Why?

A: Just cause.

L: Really? Cause my friend told me she saw you wearing it the other day. :)

L: Allison? Did you fall asleep again?

A: No, just trying to figure out what to say.

L: Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything. I think it's cute, actually.

A: Yeah? In my defense, it's a really cute beanie.

L: It is.

A: Is that why you keep texting me? So I finally give you your cute beanie back? :)

A: Because I could've just given it to your friend.

A: Or I could drop it off at your dorm room.

L: And deprive me of the pleasure to see you in person again? Not a chance.

A: So you wanna see me again?

L: Allison, are you taking advantage of my slight tipsiness to milk me for information?

A: Maybe.....

L: You are devious!

A: >:-)

L: Oh goodness, who puts a nose in their smileys?

A: Owen Wilson. This is him smiling :~)

L: I just snorted wine up my nose from laughing so hard.

A: You're welcome :)

L: I hate you.

L: Kidding, of course.

A: Yeah, I figured.

L: Don't get cocky with me now.

A: Really? Cause I thought it would be "a pleasure" to see me in person again.

L: Ugh I never should've said that.

A: No take back!!

L: Wasn't planning on it.

L: Alright, yeah, I just looked at the time and I should Probably go to sleep.

A: Nooooooo don't leave me, Lydia!

L: You should try to sleep as well. You'll thank me tomorrow.

A: You're so responsible and grown up.

L: Goodnight, Allison.

A: Goodnight, Captain Kirk. Goodnight, USS Enterprise. Goodnight, Lydia.

 

A: Hey, Lydia! Hope you got back safe. I'm up to my head in last minute prep right now, but are we still on for next week? I have nothing planned so far, so just name your time. Kay!

L: Allison! Yes, I did. Did you have fun on your road trip? Next week looks good. Tuesday afternoon? There's a cafe near campus, called The Wolf Den. Sound good?

A:Sounds like a plan. (And the road trip was terrible! The annoying roommate sang show tunes. For SIX HOURS!!!)

L: He sounds like a person I would Not want to meet.

A: Trust me.

L: So, I've been meaning to ask you this...

A: Yeah?

L: Is Tuesday gonna be a date?

A: Do you want it to be a date?

L: Do you want it to be a date?

A: I asked you first!

L: Fine. Yes, I would like it to be a date.

A: Me too :)

L: Then it's a date!

A: It's a date. See you Tuesday, Lydia.

L: See you then! (And don't forget my beanie!)

 

A: Hey! Sorry, I'm running a little late but I'm almost there now.

L: Don't worry, I just got here. I'm standing outside. Which direction are you coming from?

A: Left :)

L: I can't see you. :(

A: But I can see you! You're facing the wrong way.

L: Well, then you're not coming from the left :P

A: My left, not your left :P

L: Now I see you! And you're wearing my beanie!!

L: You're right it does look cute on you!

L: Okay, I can see you rolling your eyes. I'll put my phone away now!


End file.
